wickedfandomcom-20200213-history
Wat Voel Ik Nou Toch?
Wat Voel Ik Nou Toch is the Dutch song of What Is This Feeling?. The translates to "What am I feeling now". Lyrics "- "Galinda (gesproken) :"Allerliefste mamsiemams en piepsepaps... "- "Elphaba (gesproken) :" Beste vader ... "- "Beide:" nogal wat gedoe over de kamers hier in Shiz. "- "Elphaba:" Maar geen punt. Ik zorg voor Nessa. "- "Galinda:" Maar geen punt. Daar sta ik boven. "- "Beide:" Dus geen zorgen. Ik ben verder goed gezond. Maar.. Nogal wat gedoe want ja mijn huisgenote is ... "- "Galinda:" Bijzonder maar dan ook uitzonderlijk merkwaardig. Bovendien ook onbeschrijvelijk tegelijk... "- "Elphaba:" Blond. "- "Galinda:" Wat voel ik nou toch? Wat ben ik van slag. "- "Elphaba:" Het is begonnen zodra ik je zag. "- "Galinda:" Mijn wangen branden. "- "Elphaba:" Ik duizel nou nog. "- "Galinda:" Trillende handen. "- "Beide:" Wat voel ik nou toch? Ik zweet aan één stuk door. Zijn hier woorden voor? Jaaaa. Walging, killometers diepe walging. "- "Galinda:" Voor die kop, "- "Elphaba:" Die kleren, "- "Galinda:" Walging! "- "Beide:" Voor Nouja.. Het hele ding. Als ik nou mezelf tot kijken dwing smacht ik naar een zonsverduistering. Verschrikkelijke walging. En het kan toch haast niet gekker, ergens ook een beetje lekker. Het is zo sterk, zo puur. Ookal kwam het zomaar op mijn pad. Ik heb nog nooit zo'n diep gevoel gehad. Ik voel het overal in, walging die voor eeuwig duurt. "- "Shiz Studenten:" Goh Galinda, jij bent veel te goed. Lieve Galinda, hoe je dat toch doet. Wat een griezel, het is ondoenlijk, en dan niet discrimineren. Waren wij maar zo Fatsoenlijk! "- "Galinda:" Nou, ook hier kan ik van leren. "- "Shiz Studenten:" Goh Galinda, dat je dat trekt. Naast zo'n weerzinwekkend object. Zal je niet vergeten dat wij naast jou staan? Met net zo'n... "- "Beide (Shiz Studenten) :" Wat voel voel ik nou toch? (Walging)Wat ben ik van slag.(Killometers diepe walging) het is begonnen zodra ik je zag. (voor die kop,die kleren. Walging) Mijn wangen Branden. Ik duizel mou nog. Trillende handen.(Voor nouja… Het hele ding.) Oh wat voel ik nou toch? ( Als ik nou mezelf tot kijken dwing smacht ik naar een zonsverduistering.) Zijn hier woorden voor. Ja Oooh. (Oooh) Walging (Walging) En het kan toch haast niet gekker. (Walging) Ergens ook een beetje lekker (Walging) Het is zo sterk, zo puur! (Zo puur!) "- "Beide:" Ook al kwam het zomaar op mijn pad. Ik heb nog nooit zo'n diep gevoel gehad! "- "Beide (Shiz Studenten) :" Ik voel het overal in. (Walging) Diepe, diepe walging (walging) Oh jawel, ik walg van jou! (walging) Mijn leven lang! (Walging, killometers diepe walging!) "- "Elphaba:" BOO! "- "Galinda:" Ah! Lyrics in English "-" Galinda (spoken): "Dearest momsams and beeps ... "-" Elphaba (spoken): "Dear father ... "-" Both: "quite a bit of fuss about the rooms here in Shiz. "-" Elphaba: "But no point, I take care of Nessa. "-" Galinda: "But no point, I'm up there. "-" Both: "So no worries, I am also healthy .. But .. Quite a bit of a hassle because yes my housemate is ... "-" Galinda: "Special but also exceptionally remarkable, and also indescribable at the same time ... "-" Elphaba: "Blond. "-" Galinda: "What am I feeling right now? "-" Elphaba: "It started as soon as I saw you. "-" Galinda: "My cheeks are burning. "-" Elphaba: "I'm still dizzy. "-" Galinda: "Trembling hands. "- " Both: "What am I feeling right now?" "I am sweating in one piece." Are there words for this? Jaaaa Disgust, miles of deep disgust. "-" Galinda: "For that head, "-" Elphaba: "Those clothes, "- " Galinda: "Disgust! "-" Both: "For Oh well... The whole thing, when I force myself to watch, I yearn for a solar eclipse, horrible disgust, and it can not be any crazier, somewhere a little bit too good. But even though it just came my way, I've never had such a deep feeling, I feel it everywhere, disgust that lasts forever. "- " Shiz Students: "Gosh Galinda, you are far too good, dear Galinda, how you do that, what a horror, it is impossible, and then not discriminating, we were just that Decent! " -" Galinda: "Well, I can learn from this too. "- " Shiz Students: "Gosh Galinda, that you draw that, in addition to such a repulsive object, you will not forget that we are standing next to you? With the same.... "- " Both (Shiz Students): "What do I feel right now? (Disgust) What am I upset (miles of deep disgust) it started as soon as I saw you (for that head, those clothes,disgus) My Cheeks are burning, I'm still dizzy .. Trembling hands (for nouja ... The whole thing.) Oh, what am I feeling anyway? (If I force myself to watch, I'm longing for a solar eclipse.) Are you here for words Yes Oooh. (Oooh) Disgust (Disgust) And it can hardly be crazier. (Disgust) Somewhere also a bit tasty (Disgust) It is so strong, so pure! (So pure!) "-" Both: "Even though it just came my way, I've never had such a deep feeling! "-" Both (Shiz Students): "I feel it everywhere. (Disgust) Deep, deep disgust (disgust) Oh yes, I'm disgusted with you! (Disgust) My whole life! (Disgust, miles of deep disgust!) "- " Elphaba: "BOO! " -" Galinda: "Ah Videos Category:Songs of Wicked Category:Songs sung by Elphaba Thropp Category:Songs sung by Glinda Upland Category:Songs sung by the Ensemble